One Hell of a ride
by pitchvanila
Summary: How is it possible? Why did this happen? Is God playing with me? Instead of saving me from internal bleeding and blood loss, who decided to reincarnate me? I had a happy life! Has the world finally gone crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** 1

* * *

Dragon POV

* * *

Eight years, it's been eight years since I last have seen my father. The last time I left I made a promise to myself not to approach him for our safety and should we meet again it will be a war between the Revolutionary Army and Navy. Yet here we are, back to Foosha village, back to my old house, standing in front of my father's work desk like I was 10 again, too anxious to meet my father's eye.

I never guessed it'll end up like this. Looking down at two sleeping bundles each in my arms I could only feel guilt, certainly, I was the last person fit to be called a father but nevertheless, I love them both and I would always regret making the choice for letting go of them both, for not giving them a better future, for not being there watching and helping them grow into adulthood.

"What's their name?" Garp ask.

Tearing my views from the twins, I look at the tired-looking hero, my father was not the man I saw eight years ago, he was older, white hair cover his mustache and hair, his eyes were tired and there's wrinkle all over it, gone his trademark smirk, he was frowning with sad smile on his face, it was surprising...

"Monkey D. Luffy and Loki" I answered. "Tan one is the eldest Luffy, dark skin is the youngest Loki"

"Durarara, Twins, huh? For once, you beat me in something" Garp laughs, peering at the bundles with his wide grin. Although I didn't share my father's humor, I'm glad he could still laugh at this situation, my father clearly trying to lift the moods and I appreciated that.

Luffy and Loki were unexpected, dare I said a mistake... it wasn't plan, their birth would not only cause concern in my plans but also an interference as well, having children is like leaving a trail for the government, a weakness to use against me.

"Fool" Garp lightly flick my forehead. "Don't think too much" I frown, as usual, my father could see right through me.

"You supposed to be happy having a family of your own, don't act like the twin is a mistake. Besides, the Government will find you eventually anyway, never underestimated them" again, my father was right, I had gone 'a too' confident thinking I could have smooth sailing, winning against the world.

Annoyed at my own arrogance, I gritted my teeth and place my youngest into my father's surprise arms. "Hold him" was all I said. "You a worse parent than I am" I could hear my father muttered.

"I know" I agreed with a sad smile. "I might think of them as a mistake, now and then, and I can't raise or look after them, they won't even recognize me as their father but..." I pause "believe me, they are my most cherish treasure dad, please take care of them" I bow my head.

Garp laugh then, bringing Loki close to his face and rub their nose together "They also my Grandsons, idiot son of mine" Looking at my father and Loki together I can't help but feel jealous, my sons will grow up to love their grandfather and there was no place for me in their life.

Shaking my head as if to drive away from the thought, I remind myself once again of my goals. Luffy and Loki will be fine in my father care, despite what everyone said I know better than anyone that my father is a loving and caring man.

Feeling the bundle in my arms move, Look down and saw Luffy yawn cutely "Ohh Luffy woke up?" Garp asks, moving closer to take a peak, no sooner than he does Loki let out a crying sob. "It's their feeding time" I let on.

Rearranging my hold on Luffy, I disappear toward the kitchen and come back with a baby bag. "Their bottle and milk is here" I notify, placing the basket on my father desk. "my men are probably looking for me now, my whereabout is not supposed to be unknown to them, " I said coolly, gently I move Luffy to my father arms, silently saying my goodbyes to the twins.

Taking one last look at my sons and my troubled father, I smile sadly. 'They in good hands' I thought. Turning my back at my family and left the house quietly without looking back.

"What an awkward brat" Garp mutter quietly, rocking two crying babes in his arms.

* * *

Garp POV

* * *

After Dragon left, I expertly feed the twins and put them to sleep, taking them both to my bedroom. For now, my bed will be sufficient, tomorrow I will have to ask Woop Slap help to renovate Dragon's old room into a nursery.

Today had been a long one but there's still work to be done, new plans, new goals, new arrangement. Making my way back to the study, I open the drawer on the desk and pull out a customized den den mushi and make a call.

"Garp?" Come Sengoku's surprised voice.

"Sen, it's me" I answer with a wide grin.

"Where the hell are you?!" He yells. "You just disappear and left all your paperwork to me, do you know how busy I am? Now I have to deal with your share of work too!" Sengoku complain I could imagine him massaging his forehead in an attempt to cool down his temper. "Yeah, it's originally your paperwork anyway" I answer lazily. "You're my vice-admiral'" Sengoku cut in. "Meh, you should know that I'm more of a field agent" I chuckle.

"Never mind" Sengoku sigh in defeat. "For you, to suddenly call me when you on the run, are you in trouble?" He asked worry. "Yeah, I'm in real trouble sen" I reply, voice full of distress.

"What?" Sengoku sound panic. "What happens? Where are you?"

Ignoring Sengoku, I continue. "My idiot son just comes back home and out of nowhere he drops his newborn twins on my arms and left," I said. "Not even hi or goodbye, he was so awkward"

"W-what? Son?" Sengoku stutter. "Y-YOU MARRIED?!"

I hum in confirmation, it was due time for this secret to be revealed anyway. "You married, and you didn't tell me? Did everyone know? Am I the only one who doesn't know?" He rants. " How did it escape the marine annual report?!" He finished.

"Anyway," I began.

"Oi Garp" Sengoku cut in, voiced annoyed.

"Since I have to take care of my grandsons now, I'm taking two years off, wait, make it five" I explain.

"Fine" Sengoku sigh. "Since you obviously hiding the fact that you have a family, I assume it involves the world government, I will pretend I never heard of you having a family" he promised, voice layer in concern. "As for your 'vacation' that can be arranged, consider this is the very first time you take one and your achievement, I could give you a paid leave for a year"

"Eehhh, a year? How could you do this sen? I can believe you telling me to abandon my grandsons for work" I said in disbelieve, emphasizing the word 'abandon' dramatically. "Shut up" come to Sengoku irritate reply. "A maternal leave doesn't even last a year" he explains.

"Then I'm retired" I deadpan.

"Ugh.. just listen to the end" Sengoku protest. "After a year break, I will station you and your fleet to east blue, your hometown. You won't be given a mission but patrolling east blue sea for four years, I expect you to write a report every month, consider this a punishment for leaving your work!"

I grin. "You the best sen!" I said. "I'll write a full report to you and sent it to you in 2 days, I sent you my favorite snacks too"

"No need to bribe me, just take care of yourself Garp" Sengoku smile, hanging up the call.

Ending the call, I put back den den mushi back to the drawer and smile sadly, I knew that Sengoku has a soft spot for me, and I'm taking advantage of it. I felt bad making use of our friendship, and I thankful for a dear friend like him.

Shaking my head, I left the study and went back to check the sleeping twins, it's been a long night and I hope it could end peacefully.

* * *

Loki POV

* * *

I don't know how many days it's been, but after I fully awoke from what seems to be a long slumber, my brain starts working properly again, and the situation I'm in is bizarre. A baby was sleeping right in front of me and when I try to look around, I seem to be in a large crib.

...

...

...

"What?" I was surprised at my own voice, it sounds like I squeaked instead of what I intend to say. Cold sweat started covering me, I really don't want to think what I'm thinking right now, but once I panic, flood of memories hit me all at once.

I remember being in a car accident, my older brother and I were just leaving from a party, we were both drunk. The memory of a trunk light flashing and sound of brakes before our car flips over, I was dying.

I remember hearing my brother calling my name repeatedly.

I remember seeing him covered in blood and tears as he tries to pull us both out of the burning car.

He was begging me not to die, hoarsely call for help.

It was surreal... even with the memory of my death I would not jump on the conclusion yet, I mean, I'm still alive, maybe my mind play trick on me after losing so much blood, but the fact that a giant baby about my size sleeping next to me is very hard to ignore.

Observing my surroundings I realized that I'm laying down inside a crib with a sleeping baby, the ceiling is way too high, not just the ceiling but the whole room is gigantic, it's unnatural, I could only admit the worst.

Desperately, I try to roll my body, flapping my arms I finally succeed and there was no room left for me to deny the facts, I'm a baby in a humongous nursery. If I were, to be honest to myself, I really don't know what to do or act in this situation.

I feel like I should cry, angry, or maybe feel afraid. It was so frustrating I end up lay there on my stomach in a daze with a baby latching to my side. It feels like hours for me to finally get a grip and as frustrating as it is I can only come up with more questions.

How is it possible?

Why did this happen?

Is my brother okay?

Dad? Mom?

Is God playing with me? Instead of saving me from internal bleeding and blood loss, who decides to reincarnate me? I had a happy life.

Has the world finally gone crazy?

Anger soon fill me, I need to scream, to destroy something, anything!

But no matter how much I want to rage, my limbs were too heavy for me to move, my tongue is not developed enough to utter curses. I was a trap in my own body, my own helplessness.

My right to protest was taken away from me, it frustrated me. And, so I let out my shrill of rage, I scream and cry out all my fury, I could faintly sense the baby next to me flinch at the cry and soon join me, any other day I would be ashamed and guilty prioritizing my own need instead of a baby but I couldn't care less about the baby or anything for that matter right now.

I keep screaming and crying until I heard footsteps closing in, I felt my body being carried and shook in a comforting manner. Clearly, whoever this person is, is trying to comfort me, of course, I did not stop my cries, I refuse to feed, I refuse to hold, I refuse to be trapped in the crib. I was not making it easy for my caretaker, I kept him awake all night.

It was only after he took me outside for a walk that my cries went into sobs, I was taken by the starry sky, the faint sounds of crickets, the cold night wind. It was a simple, yet somehow nostalgic.

It was real, it's really happening, I lost everything, and the world is crazy.

I couldn't help but laugh at the last part, I was making squeal noises and half afraid I might have gone crazy.

I could feel my caretaker vibrate in laughter and somehow it calms me down, tiredness came over me, my eyelid was heavy, I know there's no refusing sleep.

* * *

After what feels like days? Weeks? Months? It's hard to tell since I had no real garbs of time. There was no room for me to mop around mourning my fate or regretting never told my family how much I love them, I was sad and depressed. Every day, I cry my lung out and tired myself to sleep. I was tired of being depressed but I just can't forget, so now there's only anger in me.

It only gets worse as I'm trapped in my newborn body, it never occurs to me that losing my ability to simply move my body is such agony. It doesn't help when my caretaker helping me in every single thing of my needs. I didn't stop him from changing and feeding me but I still make sure he knows it did not please me, I scream.

It was impossible to stop my anger and frustration, but my caretaker seems to adapt well. I was often taken outside, garden, market, the beach, even the crib was placed next to an open window now.

Every time I look outside, it reminded me that the world is mess up, that somehow made me feel better in a weird way

At times like this that I start to pay attention to my surroundings, the baby that I first meet has always been next to me, I could only come with one conclusion, I have a twin. Although I can't tell if it's a boy or girl yet, all baby look the same to me... wait? What about me? This thought of gender guessing scares the shit out of me.

I really hope I'm a boy, if by some weird chance I end up a girl, I would literally kill myself. I had no issues with girls, but the world mess up as it is, I can't stomach another bullshit it throws at me.

It took me a good cry and one-half minute later after I pissed myself and have my caretaker change my diaper to confirm my manhood still there.

After my caretaker left, I'm back to my own musing. The baby, my twin was sobbing quietly, apparently, my cried woke him up. I felt bad, up till now I was too busy dealing with my own problem I forgot about the baby and my caretaker.

It must have been tough for them to keep up with my tantrum, I promised myself to tone down the cry... just a little, there's no other way but cry to deal with my resentment so don't blame me, baby, maybe when I could crawl, or able to grab and throw stuff, more options to throw my frustration at the better.

I keep staring at my sobbing twin, he has some resemblance to our caretaker, it was surprising that the similarity was showing since judging from my own body capacity I'm guessing we about three months old, I wonder if we're identical or fraternal twin if I too share some family resemblance.

Without meaning to, I sob, I miss my brother, my mom, and my dad. As I keep sobbing, I notice the baby was quiet and now staring at me with his doe eyes, then quickly letting out shrill of baby laughter. This baby is laughing at me.

Sucking my tear dry, I wiggle my hand as hard as I could and aim it to my twin head. For a moment my twin went silent after I hit him, I wait for the cry, instead, the baby laughs even harder. Frustrate at my fail attempt, I scream and continue my attack.

A couple of minutes later my caretaker join the baby laughter and separate us, my sadness was forgotten, I won't forget my family and it will sometimes hurt but I think I'll be fine if my new family will keep me distracted, there was really nothing else but move on for me. So for now, I will give this new life a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Loki POV

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime I could finally crawl

Yay!

No, I'm not exaggerating, I'm the happiest baby alive at that moment. I swear never to take motor skills for granted again. It was good to crawl.

I don't know about other babies, but my twin and I make sure we crawl every corner in the house. Sometimes Ji-chan lets us crawl around the garden, but only when he's around. Oh and I learn new things, well simple stuff but I have to say, learning never felt so good.

The first thing I learn is my name, Monkey D. Loki

'I am not impressed'

Second, my twin name is Monkey D. Luffy, after learning our name, I quickly throw tantrum, I don't know who named us yet but whoever it is, done a terrible job if they name their kids after some anime character... school is the last thing on my mind now

The third thing I learn is Ji-chan's name, Monkey D. Garp, there was no stopping me from throwing my toys at him that day. I had no idea if it were his real name by some weird chance or if he changes his own name to match us, either way, I'm pissed off.

Maybe it's because I had nothing better to do, but once I can crawl I begun to take more interest in learning more about my new family and well... my new life. So I make sure to pay attention to Ji-chan every word.

After... I dunno, days? Weeks? I still lose track of time, anyway, I come to a conclusion. Ji-chan is a die-hard One Piece fan, period.

I start noticing it when he tells us bedtime stories, usually, I sleep or busy thinking so I never knew... Ji-chan was telling us some makeup stories of him beat up pirates, throwing them to jail and how he become Marine hero, it was bizarre, I was gaping the whole time, I even blew a bubble at his lies, it's ridiculous how serious he looks like when he tells us the stories.

'Does this geezer think he some anime character, really?'

It becomes worse, one day when I had a hard time sleeping, Ji-chan brought me to his room so I did not disturb Luffy sleep, there I saw a familiar outfit, it took me about five minutes to recognize it, a Navy Vice-Admiral cosplay uniform hanging next to the wardrobe, I scream.

Ever since then I make it my mission to stop this crazy one-piece obsession of Ji-chan.

As I continue to learn more about my new life, the more questions I have. For instance 'Where the hell am I?' Ji-chan and the villagers speak Japanese, I'm sure of it since I was Japanese before. At first, I thought Ji-chan is a half Japanese for obvious blue eyes and large build.

But after paying attention to other people and things outside myself, I really don't think I'm in Japan, they speak Japanese yea, but the buildings... the physique, the culture! -walk inside the house with shoes on-

I really doubt that the whole village is immigrant, mixed blood, or for some weird reason they decided to speak Japanese as their main language

Anyway, that's a mystery I decided to solve, but later...

At the moment I'm busy building blocks, I never thought building block would be so challenging and interesting. I'm currently building it as high as I could, it's quite hard with my weak muscle, my arm keeps trembling and my aim suck.

But what annoys me most is the fact that Luffy blocks are higher than mine. Yes, I'm being childish here, I'm mentally older and I have my memory for experience to boost, of course, I'm frustrated. I struggle to put my last block on top, it was quite far for my arm to reach. Gently I place my block on top and watch my block tower stood higher than Luffy's.

I smile proudly. "My tower is amazing" I don't care if it's sound like baby babbling I just have to say it. To my horror, my tower chose that moment to tremble and collapse.

For Five seconds everything is silent, even Ji-chan who is building his own tower went still. I look at my crumble tower, then Luffys tower, and Ji-chan tower, back to mine.

I could see it in Ji-chan face, he is expecting me to cry, perhaps it's because I'm a baby or maybe I'm just that childish, but I can't really control my mood and the silence is making it worse. My eyes start clouded by tears and I could feel my lips tremble, ready to let out a cry.

But before it happens, I heard a loud crash and turn my attention to it. Luffy is throwing blocks at his own tower and we watch it collapse, then he starts throwing blocks at Ji-chan tower and it collapses too.

I watch in a daze, shock. Ji-chan and Luffy are laughing, then my twin is clapping his hands and start building his tower from zero again.

Did I just lose to a baby?

Frowning, I throw my blocks at Ji-chan to shut his laughter and went back to build a new tower.

* * *

Garp POV

* * *

I really can't remember how long has it been since I laughed that hard. Who would have thought that watching children play together could be this hilarious?

I watch both my grandson building their blocks from scratch again, Luffy is quickly building his tower back to its previous shape, while Loki is still far from the finish. The younger twin is frowning and pouting.

It was clear that Loki sees treat the game as a competition while Luffy just wants to have fun playing with his brother. After a minute of struggle, I could see Loki is frustrate, if the babe has his teeth, I'm sure he would grit it in a similar manner like Dragon when he's annoyed.

Observing the kids, I watch as Luffy crawl to his brother, he picks up the blocks nearby and places it on top of Loki blocks. I observe Loki's reaction and watch the babe hesitate and reluctant before it quickly disappears and joins his brother to build the blocks together.

Watching my grandchildren together make me feel somewhat proud, Luffy and Loki is an exact copy of him and Dragon. Luffy inherits his spirit and devotion, while Loki inherits his father's stubbornness and proud attitude, a perfect match I say.

Deciding its enough playtime, I pick up the twins and end their game, it's their bath time


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Loki POV

* * *

I was born and raised in Japan, I have seen weird stuff made of people imaginations from VR games, giant robots, Godzilla, etc... nothing is impossible as long as you can dream it.

But that 'thing'

That Abomination

The horror... a real living den den mushi! If there was a doubt of me being reborn in One Piece it vanishes the moment I lay my eyes on the horror.

Four years ago, on mine and Luffy's first birthday Ji-chan was so hyped about it, he decided to have many pictures and videos taken for the memories. It was my nightmare coming to life,

Ji-chan were holding a snail... A SNAIL! With two big eyeballs, eyes that got iris, pupil, caruncle, sclera, lower eyelid, and upper eyelid.

All in the too fine detail of human eyeball.

As if having eyes like a human is not enough the snail also got lips and teeth and it makes a camera shutter like sound Every time Ji-chan presses its gastropod shell. I was scared out of my mind, I was frozen stiff as Ji-chan bring that abomination closer to mine and Luffy face.

Safe to say it was the loudest cry I had ever let out my 1-year-old lung. I was a complete mess, without a care for my not so develop baby muscles, I stood up and ran like a headless chicken, I was running and falling and repeat until Ji-chan finally caught me in his arms and I pass out with the horror... right next to my face.

Anyway, that fateful day marks the beginning of my suffering.

'I'm living inside of anime''

I'll be blunt, I am not thrilled at all.

Being reborn in One Piece is the most insane, wretched problem that could ever happen to a person. One would argue how lucky I am to be born as the famous anime character Luffy twin or born knowing the future and change it as you like, shit like that.

Fuck that shit like fantasy.

It was one thing knowing I died and reborn but One Piece?

One Piece is a big deal in Japan, I'm not that much of a fan, but I heard it mention in conversation with friends or saw it played on TV, I'm pretty sure they made a museum of it somewhere in Tokyo.

Because it was such a big deal even if I'm not a big fan I know of it to some extent! Luffy, the protagonist's family is full of criminals wanted by the world government.

Father is a Revolutionary Army leader...' Isn't that like a terrorist?'

And two older brothers, one who is a noble birth turned bad and rebel against the world government, the other is a pirate king son who is also an infamous pirate commander. Of course let's not forget Luffy, the boy who going to be pirate king, the whole anime was about him becoming pirate king.

Other than Ji-chan who is the hero of the world government the rest of them is a wanted criminal

Luffy, Ace and Sabo aside, the fact won't change that my dad is the most wanted criminal by the world government, this alone is a guarantee of a miserable future for me.

There was no way for me to view this new life of mine is positive light, don't even start with chancing your future shit those isekai anime spout, as if one person can change the world with just being reborn, the world is too gigantic for one man to change, look what happen to Julius Caesar and Adolf Hitler.

I was honestly surprised how easily I accept the fact that I'm inside an anime but honestly there was no room for denial or play around. I made up my mind to follow Ji-chan and train under him forever instead. This world is full of monsters and I'm just a normal human both mentally and physically, no matter who my family is I doubt Ji-chan, Luffy and the others get their strength from their genes or their secret family name D.

I'm not gambling my life to 'what if'

There was no time to waste trying to convince my twin and his soon to be older brothers into leaving their life of piracy and terrorism.

There was only one way for me to survive in this world and that is to become a strong marine like Ji-chan

And that's how the 5-year old me and Luffy is currently fighting monkeys...

* * *

Garp POV

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Loki howled as he charges angrily toward the agile monkey.

"Argh! Fuck this shit!" Again Loki curse angrily.

"Loki stop cursing!" I scold "you only make it worse" honestly I have no idea where this kid learns how to curse hardly anyone in the town curse, most people here just used insult like idiot or jerk. Observing the twins I can't help but compare them with each other again. Loki is without a doubt a spitting image of Dragon, he is always on a short fuse, while Luffy is patient and calm, fighting the monkeys with few painful grunts.

"Ugh... Ji-chan!" Luffy groans painfully as he stands up after being kick by the monkey. "Why did you tell us to fight these monkeys?" He complains, glancing worriedly at his cursing twin. "It's training Luffy" I explain, smiling fondly at the oldest. "Training?" He echoes, seemingly confuses at the idea. "This just tired us out and I don't want to get hit!"

"Don't complain Luffy" I rub his head gently. "Loki might get beat up and curse a lot, but he didn't complain, you the older brother right?" I tease and Luffy quickly retreats, running back to the fight and help his brother against the monkeys.

It was easy to use Loki as an excuse to raise Luffy's motivation, despite their difference it was clear that the twins get along well with each other, Loki admires Luffy, who always hates to lose and try to be strong like his big brother. Luffy had little choice but to try and exceed Loki's expectations.

"Raaaaaaaaaaa!" Loki let out a war cry as he jumps on the monkey and beat it down.

Seriously though... Loki worried me, he is too young for all that anger in him.

After the twins done training and beat up from head to toe I took both of them back home and shoo them to take a bath while I make dinner. Tomorrow I will leave the twins and return to Grandline, 5 years had passed and it's time for me to return to my duties.

I make sure everything was prepared for the twins before I left, Woop Slap promise to look after the kids until I come back, as for the food, I already gave more than enough berries to the market and the partys bar Makino owns to feed the boys for a year.

Everything is perfectly arranged, I will head back to Grandline, complete my duty as a vice admiral and come home to check the twins every 3 months. This was for the best... if I stay too long here the world government would be suspicious and done thorough research, even if it's just a few years, I must pull the world government attention somewhere else... away from the east blue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Garp POV

* * *

"Grandline Manju, they sold at sabaody island as a souvenir and it can last for three months, so I expect them to be brought home" Loki order, seemingly excited with the thought of souvenir. "I want a sweet red bean and matcha filling"

"Ji-chan I want all flavor!" Luffy joins in the request. "Expensive chocolate and sweets, new clothes, shoes and toys for me and Luffy" Loki continue his souvenir list. "I want sea king meat, you said it's delicious before" Luffy adds.

"Oi stop it you both!" I snap at the twins. "Ji-chan is leaving for work, not a field trip" I explain at them wearily, Luffy and Loki are too energetic it tired me out.

"You can make time for your grandsons' souvenirs" Loki reply, showing an unimpressed expression toward me. "I'm working hard for you both" I reply sadly, caressing their both their chubby cheeks. "I'll bring back all the sweets and meat you two want but nothing more" I promise them, Luffy seems happy with the promise but Loki looks uncomfortable with it.

"It would be suspicious for you to buy kids stuff huh" Loki summarized, sending apologetic glances my way.

Of course, the twins would notice... they were smart enough not to question their parents or why their vice-admiral Ji-chan stay in such a remote village with them without a marine fleet or subordinate accompany him, it was obvious to the twins that their existence is a secret.

Attempting to break the gloomy atmosphere, I let out my biggest grin at the twins "I'll be back soon, you two look after each other okay" Ignoring their protest I gather both twins in my arms and embrace them fondly.

"I'll protect Loki" Luffy declares, puffing his chest like a dependable big brother "I can look after myself just fine" come to Loki annoyed rebuke. "Gurararara" I laugh at the twins' banter. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving now, be good you two" I give them a last hug before turn my back on the twins and jump down the small boat. It was time to return to Goa kingdom central district where my fleets and subordinate awaits.

"Ji-chan doesn't forget our souvenir" the twins shout together, waving their arms in farewell.

Looking at them both waving goodbyes cheerfully really make me think all these troubles deceiving the world government worth it, these two boys have become his pride and joy. 'They'll be fine as long as I keep doing the labor for the world government'

Yeah, that just how is it, as long as 'I' their grandfather the hero still here, it was no issue for them to live a normal life and becoming marines...

"The problem is ace..." I mutter sadly.

* * *

Luffy POV

* * *

It's suddenly become lonely after Ji-chan left, about an hour pass already and Loki won't budge from the harbor... he looks so sad and lonely sitting by the edge of the harbor. Loki was always acted angry and hateful, but it's no secret he loves Ji-chan very much. 'He must be very lonely'

Of course, I miss Ji-chan too, this is the first time he left us for more than a week... but as an older brother it's my job to make sure Loki eat his lunch and don't get sick

"Let's go back Loki, it's lunchtime," I said, pulling my reluctant twin from his somber.

He must have been really sad to let himself being pull around by me this easily, ...' wait, did he just quiver? Did he cry?' Panic, I stop pulling him and take a closer look at his face

Suddenly Loki raise his head and meet my gaze "I had enough of those french cuisine" he said abruptly. "Hah?" I stare at him confused. "It's meat, meat, meat, and meat" Loki complain, frustrated, gone was his gloomy and lonely self.

'... I really don't understand him sometimes'

"I want rice" Loki demand.

"They have rice at party's bar too" I remind him.

"Yes, nikujaga, miso, tempura" he insists, lost in his own world again

"Nikujaga? Miso? Tempura?" I question, Loki has always come up with weird names.

As if made up his mind Loki quickly pulls my arm and runs toward the market "Let's go to the market Luffy, we need to get the ingredient fast" he said excitedly.

"You plan to cook?" I'm impressed with the idea but. "Ji-chan forbid us to use the kitchen unsupervised" I remind him again like practice, but with no real intention of stopping him. It's best to have Loki excited and burn the kitchen rather than be all depress about Ji-chan leaving. 'Maybe he learns some restraint if he burns the kitchen... and I'm curious what nikujaga is'

"We should make onigiri too" Loki continue. "I'm hungry" he whines, running faster than before.

"You really don't listen to others at all huh" I mutter, looking at the excited Loki I relent and accompany him to the market.

"It's better be delicious" I warn him "I don't know what you plan to cook, but we going to used the best meat in the market for it" I grin wide, big brother responsibility all is forgotten.

"Is that a challenge?" Loki smile cockily. "You'll forget that french cuisine you so fond of once you taste my cooking"

"Just in case you end up burn the kitchen we should take some food from Makino after shopping" I propose, knowing full well it just provokes him more.

"Hah?" Loki looks offended. "Don't you dare, I'm going to cook us lunch, we will eat it and you will beg me to cook dinner and tomorrow breakfast" he declares.

"Make it delicious than" I rile him up even more and Loki angrily left toward the grocery shop while muttering "just you wait" with vengeance.

Being a big brother is tiresome, I have to look out for Loki, I must be mature and understanding. But, I'm not lonely, Loki always come up with the strange ideas and it's fun, in addition, Loki is self-sufficient, there was no real worry aside from his reckless training attitude, rude behavior, and angry issues

All in all, being a big brother is a lot of work, but it's not that bad


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Luffy POV

* * *

Two years after Ji-chan back on duty and left for Grandline, Loki has been unstoppable. It's not just a matter of trying to get stronger, Loki was acting recklessly charging deep into Mt. Colubo, fighting every beast he comes across.

'At the very least I'm grateful he is still sane enough to bring me along'

"Rejoice you damn beast" Loki begun, standing before a large snake five times his size "You'll be my dinner tonight," he said viciously, pointing a long pole at the beast. "Consider it my generosity for fracture my rib a week ago!" Screaming bloody murder Loki leap toward the beast and swung his long pole.

Sighing wearily I carefully sit down on the nearby tree and watch as Loki became rage personified, whacking the beast over and over, a ball of fury that just won't give up. Any other day I would help him fight but not today. Even when the beast swings its large body and blows Loki a few feet away I would still not help him.

'Not today'

A week ago Loki unintentionally walk into the snake nest and almost got crush to death if I didn't come to his rescue. I was so scared, it was the first time, I saw him coughing blood, wheezing painfully like it could be his last breath... I thought a broken rib would finally cool him down, I should have known better, that Loki would come back for revenge the moment his rib heal.

'I should at least let him dying before rescuing him'

Just like having a flashback, Loki who got blow away lose the grip of his pole and painfully groan on the ground trying to stand up. Sadly for him the snake mover faster and soon Loki got himself warp around its body, slowly suffocate.

'I count to ten before I go to rescue him' I thought cruelly if it were anyone else I won't be this cruel but Loki need a wake-up call.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

"You fucking dead!" Loki let out a loud cry, out of nowhere he pull out a knife and stab the beast repeatedly. The snake hisses in pain and tightens its hold on Loki. "Loki!" I shout, picking up my own pole and run to his rescue.

"Guuuaaaaaaa!" Using rage as his fuel Loki force his arm out the snake hold, and stab his knife deep into its body before dragging it up, forming a large cut on its body, the snake finally releases Loki and twist in pain.

"Damn it" Loki curse. "I don't usually enjoy snake meat, but I make an exception and eat you till nothing left" Loki promised, eyes glint with blood lust. Without a care for his injure, Loki runs toward the twisting snake and slash down his knife toward its neck again and again until eventually, the snakehead fell off.

I stare at him in wonder. If I don't know any better, I would have thought Loki was a psychopath but I know that Loki hate pain the most, he also scared of huge beast and hesitate to kill them, he was even afraid of den den mushi, by all means, Loki should have a timid personality, instead, he is violent, bitter, and stubborn.

"Loki" I began. "You need help" I can't help but blurt out.

"Don't I know" he deadpan. "I think I got my rib fracture again, and my arm too," he said like it's none of his business. "It probably happens when I force myself out the beast hold"

'Not that kind of help'

"You have too much anger" I explain it clearly. Loki in turn looks at me weird. "Absurd" he protests. ""I have you know, I happen to have the perfect amount of anger for someone in my situation" he looks so proud of himself when he said that, I can't help but be amazed.

"You seven Loki" I remind him.

"My point exactly" Loki nod, crossing his arms like it explain everything.

"Ugh... bind it for me Luffy" Loki groan, showing his broken arm. With the adrenaline gone, his face quickly covers in cold sweat, obviously in pain. Alarm, I quickly help him bind the broken arm.

Gritting his teeth as if holding the pain I finish bind his arm and stare at him in a solemn manner. Probably noticing the quite Loki Look at me with worry. "Loki" I began, both hands holding his shoulder tight. "I don't know why you in such a rush to get stronger but don't be reckless, it's as if you purposely seeking death"

For a minute Loki stays silent, he is bowing his head. I was worry if I might upset him, he looked distressed. "Luffy can you help me cook the snake?" He asks unexpectedly. "Hah?" I stare at him bewildered. "I can't move my broken arm, I vow to eat that damn snake whole" he explains with the obvious intent of revenge.

"Help me carry the eggs back too, I'm going to cook it for tomorrow's breakfast" he continues as I stare at him, speechless. Losing my patient I hit his head hard "listen to what others said, idiot!"

"Oww" Loki cry, looking extremely wronged "You hit me!"

"I won't help you unless you stop this madness" I frown, crossing my arms and standing firm, not moving an inch to help him. Both of us end up glaring at each other, unwilling to give up.

"...I'm training my willpower" Loki finally answer.

"Willpower?"

"Haki, it's a mysterious power everyone has but most fail to awake it, I'm not arrogant enough to think I could awake its power without dying few times" he explains. " I'm not a chosen one like you, so I need to do the extreme" Loki shook his head in defeat.

"Wait wait wait, I don't understand" I cut him off, holding my hand up to stop him. "Must you do it to such extremes? Is dying really necessary? Have you asked Ji-chan for help?"

Loki nods "Ji-chan said that I'll be able to use haki eventually, but there are also others who are my age that can use haki" he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Of course it's much better to have Ji-chan to train me but I can't ask him that when the world government kept him supervised"

I could tell without looking at his face that Loki is angry, frustrated, and sad. I hate it Loki looks so vulnerable, it's not very Loki...

Taking a deep breath, I kneel down, taking Loki's knees and place them on my sides, piggyback him without warning. "What about the snake and its egg?" Loki protest, still he doesn't resist the piggyback. "Leave it, the other beast probably already smell its blood" I answer, picking up Loki's long pole and walking down the mountain.

On our way down the mountain, I could tell that Loki is about to fall asleep, his injuries must have taking troll on him. 'He gonna have a fever soon'

"Loki" I whisper "I'm going to awaken my haki, in the meantime, you're going to stay home and safe until your injure all heal"

"How? You don't even know what haki is"

"Didn't you say I'm a chosen one?" I grin as I feel Loki stiff. "I'm going to learn how to use haki before you heal and teach you all about it, so just wait and don't even think about dying"

"You not supposed to be the mature one, I am" come Loki weak protest. As troublesome as he is, Loki is my little brother. Tighten my grip on him, I quicken our pace down the mountain.

* * *

Loki POV

* * *

It's been days since I broke my rib and arm, apparently, I gone through some serious fever that I end up sleeping for two days, I woke up hungry and thirsty, moreover, I have been having a huge headache and feeling nausea whenever I try to get out the bed.

I was strap to bed by doctor order, no excessive activities for two weeks, just drink my medicine and rest, but the worst part of being sick is that there's no seasoning food, everything I eat or drink tastes awful.

"Truly a D!" Mayor said irritated. "I forbid you to fight beast in the mountain but you never listen" he scolds, tucking me back into the bed after gently wipe the sweat off my body with a warm towel.

"Mayor" I cut him off. "I want to eat spicy crab soup" sick or not, I'm not eating bland food.

Ignoring my demand, woop slap place down the towel and help me drink my medicine "Stop your nonsense, you can't stomach that after sleeping two days with no food, I'll make you some chicken porridge instead"

"Spicy food helps me warm up and sweat out my fever, and crab meat have move protein than chicken," I said, frowning at the aftertaste of bitter medicine. "Don't give an excuse to your unreasonable request" mayor snorted, taking both empty glass and the basin with him as he left the room.

Left alone I couldn't help but feel extremely wronged, how can I be so weak? The anime makes it look so impossibly easy for Luffy and the others recover with a few hours rest while I'm strapped to my bed for days.

Speaking of my twin, I barely saw him after I woke up, I thought Luffy of all people would be stuck next to my bed, making sure I took my medicine and ate all my meals, just like a week ago when I got my rib fracture.

He did tell me that he would learn how to use haki, but how on earth will he do it? It's not a textbook learn skill. Well, he's special so he could probably pull it off by accident or pure will or something... just like a ten year old Ace who use haoshoku haki in moment of crisis

Those chosen ones are something else, I have been risking my life these past two years, and I still can't use kenbunshoku or busoshoku haki, not even by accident. If worse come to worst I'm going to use sea stone for my weapon of choice, it will be sea stone long pole, sea stone bullets, sea stone everything!

Of course, it's not really necessary, I mean there are plenty of normal people like me in the marines but Ji-chan is the marines hero, It would be a shame if I can't live up to his name, or maybe I should change my name to something else... I mean Ji-chan made plenty of strong enemies himself, I would rather not come in contact with them.

Honestly changing my name is a pretty good idea, If I change my name there would be no lead toward my relationship with Ji-chan, Luffy, and Dragon. As long as they never mention me to others I could live a normal life, get a decent job or open a business or something.

Who am I kidding?

There's a mermaid with prophet ability, a woman who travels through time, and there's also one of the antagonists who could see the future with incredible mastery of kenbunshoku haki... considering my family reputation I'm pretty sure there are more amazing people with godly ability out there who would be happy to have my head.

There was no hiding, Ji-chan made the right decision to train us the spartan ways. But I should probably try to hide my name just like Ace, better safe than sorry. Thinking about my dark future got my head dizzy.

"-ki"

"Loki" Luffy call, pulling me back to reality

Flinching at the sudden voice, I turn to see my twin holding tray of food standing next to my bed. "I'm not eating bland food," I said, glaring dagger at the tray he holds. "I know" Luffy reply. "Sit up and eat, I switch the porridge with spicy crab soup I got from Makino" he orders, placing the tray carefully on my thigh.

Sipping my soup I couldn't help but take a curious glance at my twin who is now sitting on the chair next to my bed, eating my chicken porridge. "Were you serious about learning haki?" I asked.

"Uh huh," Luffy answer voice muffled, too busy eating. "Hey you better don't try the dying method I used, I'm honestly doing it because I got no clue of what I'm doing" I warn him in alarm, even if Luffy is special, he might lose a limb or something if he acts recklessly.

"Don't worry, I'm not you" Luffy answer, he looked extremely offended.

"What's that offended look for?" I snap. "I'm the one who is offended here, this damn world and its strange balance of power, just eat and you become stronger, sleep and you all cure, eat a fruit and you become superman, and a damn sea stone is a kryptonite" I rant, pointing my finger at Luffy in accusing manner.

Luffy only stares at me speechless. "Isn't that you?" He accuses. "Hah?!" I look at him like he crazy. "I don't know about fruit or the sea stone but you broke your bones at least five times a year, it's a miracle you didn't have any side effect, even the doctor was shock, no pain joint, no painful breathing, you just rest after a fever and eat delicious food to fully recover in a week or less" he explain.

Now it's my turn to be speechless. I mean yeah Luffy was right but it's probably the D family body constitution, so I guess I'm more sturdy than others.

"Oi Luffy!" Mayor yell, startling both Luffy and me. "Didn't I tell you to make sure Loki eat his porridge? Why did you end up eating it?"

"Sorry mayor" Luffy grin, standing up from the chair and place his empty bowl on my tray. "I'm going back to partys bar, please take care of Loki for me," he said as he quickly left the room. "Oi Luffy, you better stay away from that pirate Shanks" Mayor warns, chasing after Luffy passes the door.

"Shanks?" I echo, eyes open wide. I was too busy fighting beast in the mountain, desperately learning how to use haki that I forgot about that yonko. Wait... why on earth is a yonko doing in this backwater place? Also, I'm sure he knows Ji-chan is guarding this place, no pirate is stupid enough to challenge Ji-chan, there has been no pirate on foosha village sea since forever.

Meh, I'm sure he's not stupid enough to cause trouble here, and Luffy surprisingly grow up to be a mature older brother, he won't do anything stupid. In the meantime, I should finish my spicy crab soup fast before the mayor comes back and take it away


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Luffy POV

* * *

To say I am desperate is not completely wrong, aside from what Loki told me, all I know about haki is that you awaken its power through willpower or when one happens to be in a moment of crisis. So the first thing I did was to spend my days searching Ji-chan study and bedroom for clues, of course knowing Loki impatient and brash attitude, I'm sure he already tear down Ji-chan study and bedroom top to bottom for clues. Still, I thought should probably look there first, who knows, Loki might miss something.

Unfortunately, I only found maps, navigator logs, chart works, marine rules books, weapons, pirates wanted posters, etc. I did find out that haki is a weapon against devil fruit users in one of the books but there's still no clear answer on how a person learns to use it.

There was no clue in Ji-chan study and we can't contact Ji-chan for help when he's working. It was no wonder Loki took the drastic measure, he's probably lost his patience. Fortunately, I'm not Loki, I understand more than anyone else how much Loki adore Ji-chan if there's no answer from Ji-chan study Loki probably thought no one else could help him. So it's up to me to do what Loki unable to, 'asking others for help '.

'And I know who to ask'

A week ago a pirate ship dock into the village harbor, it was a tense situation for the villagers and mayor even forbid me to come out of the house, which I easily agreed, I was busy nursing Loki anyway. Still, I end up meeting them pretty often, the pirate captain and his crew have made partys bar their usual hangout spot, Makino got her hands full feeding them from day to night, so I had no choice but to come and get our usual meals myself, which end up with me befriending the pirates in process.

Despite being pirate they didn't make a ruckus in the village, instead, they were friendly, nonchalant, and quite decent, an oddity in piracy. It was obvious that they not here for trouble, instead they just stock up food supplies. Well, stocking food supplies that end up for weeks-long because they end up partying too much.

Because they are pirates, they must have travel to many places and know what haki is, my plan is to ask help from Shanks, the pirate captain. Of course, I'm not ignorant enough to believe that a no-name pirate can use it, because haki is only available to very few people this means that only the strong can use it.

There's no weak pirate brave enough to sail near the Goa kingdom sea, much less docking their ship in the village Ji-chan protect, not unless they are suicidal, and despite his laid back attitude I know shanks is not what he appears to be, I just got a feeling he's different.

Anyway, after making sure Loki eat his lunch, I went back to Ji-chan study, grabbing some stuff and put it on my bag before I run back to partys bar to meet Shanks and his crew. As usual, the bar is full of drunk pirates, singing and whistling bawdy melody, it was a bit rowdy for my taste but fun nevertheless. "Ohh Luffy" shanks greet, waving his hand from the bar counter.

"Shanks" I grin in return, quickly stride toward him and return the others pirate and Makino greet with a nod. "I heard from Makino that you been looking for me these past few days" he grins. "Did you missed me that much?" clearly he finds me amusing. Ignoring his teasing, I took a seat next to him and look straight to his eyes, demanding his full attention.

"Can you teach me how to use haki?" I ask. The bar went silent for a full 10 seconds, everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. "No way!" Shanks refuse, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. "Then" I continue, not flattering from the rejection. "Can you at least give me some pointer? Or just tell me more about what haki really is?"

Shanks crosses his arms and shakes his head in refute "no means no, I don't know where you hear of haki but a kid like you wouldn't be able to learn it" he said. "And why should I help you?" He mock, clearly he's trying to provoke me.

It's a good thing I come prepare, taking off my bag, I put it on the bar counter and pull out the maps I found in Ji-chan study. "Ji-chan has plenty of treasure maps he loots from pirates, I give them all to you if you can help me learn how to use haki."

"Oi Luffy you can't be serious" Yasopp said, he walks toward me with concern and picks up one of the maps, looking at them with curiosity. "Woah! These are legit" Yasopp shout in shock. "What?" Lucky asks in surprise, together he and Yasopp take turns verifying the maps. "Oi Luffy who on earth is your Ji-chan, this is an amazing collection for an old man," Yasopp asks.

"Didn't you guys already know?" I look at them confuse. "Ji-chan is the Marine hero Garp" as soon as I said this the whole bar erupts. "G-Garp-san?!" Everyone scream, their reaction surprise both me and Makino. '"Oi Luffy! You really Garp-san grandson?" Shanks asks, panic in his eyes as he grabs my shoulders.

"You guys really don't know?" I stare at them in disbelief. "Shanks-san?" Makino cut in, she looks worried. "It's no wonder east blue is peaceful, Garp-san is guarding its sea" Beckman comment. "There's hardly any pirate sail around Goa Kingdom sea too, everyone in the east blue must have known" he finishes.

"It's strange that you guys didn't know" I can't help but blurt out. "Of course we don't, Marine keep their officer past a low profile for safety, no one know would have guessed this village is the hero hometown" Yasopp explains. "Besides, we haven't been visiting east blue for years, how should we know that Garp-san made this place his base? Last time we saw him was a year ago at the new world"

With the pirate crew disarray, I decided to order snacks from Makino instead. "Makino, can I have some apple?" I ask. Seeing as the others were calming down Makino chose to focus on me instead "Okay, wait a moment" Makino smile, she left toward the pantry.

As if having a silent discussion between themselves, the pirates begun to share a look at one another, I don't know what they're talking about but I hope they consider my request. I could only bow my head and wait patiently, now everything is left for them to decide. No matter how calm I look outside I'm actually pretty nervous, telling pirate that I'm related to the hero is pretty bad, marine and pirate are enemies after all.

'Yet somehow, I feel like I could trust them'

Still, I'm anxious, subconsciously I grab the nearest fruit on the bar counter and chew it, It's a habit of mine to eat whenever I'm stress. "Yuck!" I cough, I didn't realize it because I was too anxious but after taking a few bites of the fruit my tongue was numb from the disgusting taste. "What kind of fruit is this? Disgusting" I complain, pushing away what left of the fruit in anger.

"Luffy!" Shanks yell. Suddenly, my vision turns upside down, I realized I was hanging on air with Shanks holding both my ankle. "W-what are you doing?" I ask, surprised. "Cough it up! Cough it up! Now! All of it!" Shanks yell, his sudden outburst gain everyone's attention. "S-stop!" I protest, feeling sick. And the unexpected happens, as unbelievable as it is I could feel my legs and neck extend and my face hit the floor.

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

"Oh my god!"

"He eats gomu-gomu devil fruit!"

"Garp-san going to kill us all!"

"L-Luffy?" Makino stutter as she comes out from the pantry dropping basket full of apples. I could basically guess what just happen, I read it in one of Ji-chan book, 'Devil Fruit'. I must have eaten one by accident, a devil fruit that Shanks pirate crew own, and coincidentally enough just happen to lay near my reach.

Even in the midst of chaos I couldn't help but think of Loki, 'this is all his fault'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

* * *

Shanks POV

Thanks to the whole devil fruit fiasco I had no choice but agreed with Luffy demand, the little brat threat me with a promise of telling his Ji-chan, teaching the boy haki was a breeze, Luffy is an A+ straight student, he listens to instruction, he always on time, and never complain. It's a weird thing to see in a 7 years old boy, especially when the said boy is Garp-san grandson.

The first thing I teach him was the basic knowledge of what haki is, I figured if he understands what haki is he would give up halfway but clearly I underestimate him, Luffy already has a basic knowledge of what haki is, and he didn't mind the challenge. So I plan to scare him a little, I took him to Mt. Colubo and threw him into a starving beast nest. Don't get me wrong I'm not evil, I was prepared to rescue him in the moment of danger and hope that maybe after being scared out of his wits the boy would forget everything about haki.

Obviously, everything went south... No matter how well mannered he is, Luffy is Garp-san flesh and blood. It's evident that Luffy has received endurance and strength training, Garp-san must have trained him from an early age, I would hate to see what a wonderful marine he grow up to.

'I'm training a future enemy'

My plan to scare him end up backfire, Luffy seems to think that it was an excellent training method. The boy would jump into the fight and striving to avoid every attack, and he refuses my help when I try to save him from getting hit, I could hardly believe my ears when he said that he wants his body to remember the pain so he would try harder to avoid the next strike. An excellent method to sharpening his senses and mastering kenbunshoku haki.

'What in the seven hell did Garp-san teach this kid'

Anyway, after helping Luffy train for five days I could already see some improvement, it's barely visible but Luffy was able to utilize kenbunshoku haki now. It might be what he calls instinct but Luffy subconsciously manages to dodge every pebble I throw at him when he busy fighting, he still ends up getting distracted and get strike by the beast though.

With how much progress he made I couldn't help but wonder why the kid try so hard? I mean the way things are, it's positive that Luffy would be able to use haki sooner or later, he also has Garp-san teaching and supporting him, his future is guaranteed to be one of the strongest, why the rush? It's dangerous for a kid his age to train haki, no matter how strong they are, the stress put in the body would be too much for growing child.

One day, Beckman told me to put an end of our training, it would be bad for Luffy health and Garp-san would have my head if he knows, and I know Beckman is right, he always is. Even without using kenboshoku haki I could tell that Luffy has tremendous power sleeping inside of him, it should be impossible for such a tiny body, but Luffy is the living proof of it. It's clear now why Garp-san forbid Luffy to learn haki if that vast power awakens in such a tiny body, the boy might be crippled or worse, dying.

At first, I'm worried about how to break this to Luffy, despite his calm attitude I learn that the boy is stubborn as a mule. It would be bad if refuse and train haki by himself, I could Imagine Grap-san destroying my ship and drown us all if anything happens to the boy. But surprisingly Luffy agreed immediately, he even looks terrified which shock me in return, what could possibly scare this boy who fearlessly charging into a starving beast nest? A paralyzed body or death won't scare this kid.

I never expect I get my answer this quickly...

After explaining why the training must stop we leave the mountain and head back to the party's bar for lunch, that's when I notice something different, the village was empty when we come, I don't see anyone on the streets, right away we quickening our step toward the bar, when we get there the bar was empty, there were a broken glass and bloodstain on the floor, and Makino was nowhere to be found,

Luffy was the first one to react, he quickly bolts out the bar and ran toward the harbor, the boy probably subconsciously use kenbunshoku haki to detect the other villager whereabouts. Nodding at Beckman, me and my crew decided to follow Luffy, whoever it is that makes trouble in Garp-san village won't live to see the sun ever again and since we here its best that we help.

'That way Garp-san will owe us a favor'

Once we arrive at the harbor, a crowd was gathered and we have to make our way through it. "Loki!" Luffy yell, he wheezing from the sprint yet still looks anxious for the other person. After breaking through the crowd I could finally see what happen, it was quite a picture, a dark brown skin boy was surrounded by a group of bandits, a couple of them lay unconscious on the street, their arm and leg bent in a weird angle.

For some reason, the boy gives me a strange vibe, and I realized that I'm not the only one who feels that way, Beckman, Lucky and Yasopp was staring at the boy with confuse look in their face. "I can't feel his presence at all" Yasopp mutter and this answer our confusion, the boy's lack of presence is odd, even when haki is involved he is almost undetectable, he standing right there but we can't feel his presence at all.

Ignoring the danger around him, the teal eyes boy turn his attention to Luffy. "You finally here" the boy pout, "save me now or I kill them myself" somehow I could tell that it wasn't an empty threat, there's murderous glint in his eyes, this boy is serious.

"Loki you can't kill people no matter how much they deserve it!" Mayor yell

"be careful Loki," Makino said anxiously

"Bandit-san let Loki go if you don't want to die"

"Runaway bandit-san"

Hearing all this strange concern for the bandits I can't help but notice that the mayor and villager nervous attitude was aimed toward the group of bandit instead of the boy. It's a ridiculous situation for sure.

"Shut up" the bandit yell, he looks ready to snap. "You stupid boy is going to pay for what you did to my men" The said boy looks utterly unimpressed, crossing his arms and dismiss the bandit leader who points a blade at his face. "Please wait" Luffy shouts, "I'm sorry for what my brother did, please forgive him, I'll pay you" Luffy intervene, even now the boy still more level headed than others. "You can pay me with your brother life" as if finally lose his temper the bandit leader swung his blade toward the boy, now confirmed to be Luffy brother.

Just when Beckman was about to rescue the boy, Luffy jumps faster into action, he sprints and grabs the leader's wrist before pulls himself upward, landing a solid kick on the bandit's face. Before anyone could react Luffy grab the boy and pull him behind his back.

"I told you to stay out of troubles" Luffy scolds.

"They smack me in the head," the boy said angrily "you better make them suffer" he demands, completely unruffled. As if used to his brother's indifferent attitude, Luffy only sighs. "Just stay back where it safe, please," Luffy said

Again, ignoring his brother, the boy rush toward the bandit group in rage, he grabs the fallen blade and slashes the nearest bandit shin, the crowd was silent by the scream. "Loki no!" Luffy warns, rushing toward his brother. "Fine!" The boy, Loki yell, chancing the blade hold and hitting the bandits with the back of the blade as if it was a club.

It was quite a picture watching two children beaten up a group of bandit, unlike Luffy who disarm the bandits and avoid bloodshed, Loki makes sure every attack he gives smash the enemy joints, breaking their bones in the process, that boy was after revenge. what more incredible is that the villagers act compose like its a normal occurrence. a panic, one of the bandits pulls out a gun and aims it toward Loki's head.

"Get away from the twins!" One of the villager yell, throwing a rock at the bandit

"Get them boys"

"Leave our village"

Truly Garp-san birthplace... This villager is no pushover, they grab their tools and charge at the bandits, the table has turned and now the bandits are in trouble. In a panic, one of the bandits pulls out a gun and aims it toward Loki's head but just before it could hit the boy's head Yasopp fire his gun and the bullet collide with each other.

"Loki!" In fear the mayor runs toward the boy and check for injuries, just then I saw Loki's forehead was coated with Bososhoku haki, it was very thin almost unnoticed thanks to the boy dark skin but I'm sure this boy just used haki.

Anyway, I suppose we have to end this fight right now, any more fight would probably be bad for the mayor's poor heart. Suddenly, a heavy pressure falls into the crowd and the air cover with a thick killer intent chocking everyone in the area, immediately the villager and bandits alike faint while some of my crew managed to stay awake.

"Haoshoku haki" Beckman whisper, he stares at Luffy with wide eyes.

"This is not fair!" Loki complaint throwing the blade he held in anger. "You train for a week and suddenly haki is no big deal" his sudden outburst surprise me and my crew, Luffy obviously had no control over his haki, he releases it toward enemies and allies alike but Loki seemingly unaffected.

Meanwhile, Luffy is a mess, he was trembling, eyes unfocused, he seems to be having a panic attack. "Luffy calm down" I soothe him, rubbing his back in comforting manners. "If you don't stop now, your brother will collapse like the other" I lie but it works wonder, Luffy haki stop immediately, he slumps down and wail.

Forcing his body to move, Luffy grabs his brother in a tight hug and cry, it was odd to see Luffy who usually calm to cry like a child, all snot and tears.

"Stop, you embarrassing me" Loki whine clearly uncomfortable, he tries to break the hug but Luffy was having none of it, he smacks Loki's head and squeezing the boy harder.

"Oww! I'm sorry, let me go already, you squeezing me" looking at the two boys hugging each other making me want to coo and tease them. If only there's no unconscious villagers and bloody bandits laying on the ground. "Men" I began gaining the full attention of my crew, "help the unconscious villagers and our friends and tied up the bandits" I orders " we sail back to the new world the next morning," I said with haste if Garp-san heard of what happened here, he would kill us for not stepping in and stop it before casualty happen, right now the best course of action is to get these villagers back to their health and leave east blue forever.

"Cowards" the boy, Loki hum, a patronizing smile plastered on his face. "Whatever try facing your granddaddy on a deathmatch kid" I stick my tongue back at the brat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Shanks POV

* * *

"You space out again" Beckman comment, startling me "still thinking of that boy, Loki?"

"Sort of" I sigh, recalling the conversation I had with the kid a month ago right before we left Foosha Village. Loki, that crazy kid just jump into my ship and enter my cabin, surprising me and Beckman.

flashback a month ago

_"hand over the hat" _the kid order, arm reach out in demand

_"excuse me?" _I ask, staring at the kid flabbergasted.

_"you come all this way to find the promised D in the prophecy" _Loki comment, rolling his eyes as if he talking to an idiot.

Surprise, I immediately use haoshoku haki to confirm the boy identity "how_ do you-_

_"Its Luffy, he is the promised D" _ Loki quickly cut me off, he stands firm as if not sensing the suffocating haki in the air.

_"Who are you?" _ I ask, frowning as I continue inspecting the boy, there's no way Garp-san would tell the prophecy to his grandsons, I know that despite Garp-san indifferent attitude he loves his family and would never burden his grandsons with the prophecy.

_"Are you an idiot? Do I look dangerous to you"_ Loki sneer, he stomps his feet annoyance.

_"you kinda do"_ I smirk, I just can't help teasing the boy _"I can't detect anything from you, even using haoshoku haki is useless, I say I have the right to be suspicious"_

_"you were using haki against me?" _Loki looks surprised, the boy's eyes are wide open as if it speculating something.

_"you didn't realize?" _Beckman comment, as he observed Loki's reactions for confirmation. _"you resist_ every_ haki throw your way, no seven years old can do that"_

After a moment Loki nod to himself, as if he understands something "I'm_ an anomaly" _Loki answer. _"I wasn't supposed to be here, so I guessed I'm immune to your will or this world will in general"_

_"that's sound dangerous" _I blurted out, still eyeing the boy skeptical

_"I don't have to explain myself to you" _Loki glare. _"just give the hat to Luffy, you know it belongs to him, do what your dead captain asks of you" _and just like that the boy left.

_"a prophet?" _Beckman guesses, his guess is as good as mine.

Flashback end

No matter how suspicious and bloodthirsty he is, there is no denying fact that Loki is just a seven-year-old kid, who lives his whole life in the small village. A prophet is a good guess but Loki gives a different vibe.

"The prophecy mention two kings" I mumble "Luffy and Loki, twins, you know it rhymes" I grin, laugh at my own jokes. "Well, I always wonder why they call two kings, the mermaid princess is obviously female" Beckman smirk, continuing my joke "besides, if the princess is the weapon, she cant be consider king either"

"Stop it, you just make me confuse even more" I whine, smacking his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Then stop thinking about it and do your job as a captain properly" Beckman scolds, pulling me by my shirt and dragging me off to the deck.

* * *

Loki POV

* * *

Despite what others believe, I can actually be obedient, I know when not to cross the line, which is why for the past month I have been staying home study, writing apology letters, picking up trash in the village, and help the mayor water his garden every morning.

'Okay that was a lie'

The only reason I stop hunting beast in the mountain is because of what Shanks warn me before he left, usually, when a person uses haki they need a strong body to channel its power, however, there is a special case for the D family, because we are blessed with such a sturdy body it's easier for us to use haki at early age, but it's still not recommended because a child body does not fully develop yet.

'i can use haki, yay!'

All this time I been searching for a way to use haki and didn't realize that I been using it, apparently, I been using haki when I track down beasts in the mountains and I been killing these beasts using haki, I always thought it was just the power of momentary rage that pierce through the beast thick scales but I subconsciously using Bososhoku haki when I beat the beast into a bloody mess. I just never notice I been using haki because as Luffy said... I'm too angry to notice the difference.

'Anyway, I'm satisfied now'

Since I know I can use haki my goals have changed. Power is necessary if I want to survive but so does knowledge, so I lock myself inside Ji-chan study, reading every book that would help me become a successful marine officer, from marine rules and ranks system, geography, mechanical, law, etc.

'Easier said than done!'

"I'm sick of study! This world has no common sense it's useless trying to study it" I furiously throw the book away and left the study, making my way toward the kitchen. "What's got into you?" Luffy asks the moment I enter the kitchen, he was eating Makino french cuisine again. "I hate study, I hate life, and I hate french food" I complain, taking a seat next to Luffy and dig into my share of lunch.

"Then don't study, just get out an beat up monsters as you always do," Luffy said. "And cook your own meal if you hate Makino cooking so much"

Pausing eating, I stare at Luffy with confusion. "I thought you hate it when I fight?"

"I realized you can only be yourself when you angry and uncontrollable" Luffy answers in defeat, he sighing like a tired old man.

"I need to be smart now though" I whine, stabbing my fork on the meat. "I need to study hard so I can become a successful marine officer"

Now its Luffy turns to look at me confused. "I'm always curious, but why do you want to become a marine so badly? I honestly think being a pirate suit you more"

"A criminal?" I scoff "and why pirate of all things? Why not something ordinary like a reporter? Baker? Or maybe even a farmer?"

Luffy shrugs "you not exactly rule-abiding or ordinary"

Annoyed at his words I cut the steak on my plate in pieces and feed Luffy just to shut him up. "You the pirated, you the criminal," I said annoyed.

Pushing my hand away Luffy frown. "Stop it, eat your meals, you'll get sick" he scolds, feeding me his steak.

"No" I protest, jumping down the chair and avoid his reach "I'm going to cook my own food" I stick out my tongue at him childishly.

Just when I was about to leave the room, I stop in my tracks "Wait where's the hat shanks gave you?" I ask, suddenly realized that Luffy never wears it.

Raising his brow curiously at my question Luffy explains "I left it on my room, Shanks said it's his treasure so I figure its best if I keep it somewhere safe"

"What? You supposed to wear it with you always!" I complain, stomping my feet in protest.

Taking a deep breath Luffy looks at me in a challenging manner "and why should I? Give me a good reason and I might think about it"

"...you bullying me" I gasp in disbelieve

"And you not being honest with me" Luffy retort.

Once again I have a stare-off with Luffy, both of us unwilling to shift our gaze.

"It's the key to your dream!" I shout, giving up the staring match.

"And what do you know of my dream?" Luffy asks again, he was being unusually difficult. "Freedom, adventure, doing whatever you want" I answer annoyed.

"Isn't that your dream?" Luffy laughs, shaking his head unconvinced. I stood there speechless, I mean Luffy not wrong, I want my freedom, I want to do what I want, I want to enjoy my life without it being constantly threatened, get a stable job, and die of old age, feeling satisfied.

"You won't wear it?" I can't help but ask him in an anxious tone.

Sighing in relent, Luffy smile. "Only when you tell me why you urge Shanks to give me his precious hat" he answers unwavering "until then I keep it safe in my room"

"Whatever, Ji-chan will be back tomorrow, I'll be taking all the sweets" I stomp away in anger. "I'm eating them all, your share too!"


End file.
